Deepest Desire
by Beatlemaniac7264
Summary: An x reader one shot with Harry. You and Harry find the Mirror of the Erised and end up learning more about each other, and your feelings. A/N: sorry if there is any bad grammar or spelling, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!


"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

You turn around as you hear your name being called and see your best friend running toward you. "(Y/N) I've found it!" Harry Potter practically wheezes as he pauses in front of you to catch his breath. "You've found the Mirror?!" You ask genuinely surprised "I thought Dumbledore moved it so it wouldn't be found." "He did," Harry says finally catching his breath. "But I've had an idea for awhile where it is and I've found it." "Alright then," you say trying your hardest not to bounce up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning. "What are we waiting for, let's go!!"

Harry starts jogging down the hallway with you following close behind.

Ever since First Year you have wanted to see the Mirror of the Erised but alas, even with all your friends searching no one had stumbled upon it. Now, three years later it's finally happening. You couldn't explain what made you want to see it so bad, or why thinking about it kept you up at night. But your friends never questioned you and always supported your feelings.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always there for you, and you were always there for them. The four of you had bonded so well and were always together, however there was one person who you had felt closer to than the others since day one, and he was currently jogging next to you. You couldn't remember exactly when you started to develop feelings for Harry, but every year they'd had continued to grow and grow...

"Alright we're here" Harry says breaking your line of thought "Good thing we have a free period, noboby will be over in this side of the school." "Yea" you replied, a hint of uncertainty in your voice. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" "Yea I'm sure, now come on!" Harry grabbed your hand and pulled you into the room.

"Whoa" you gasp as you step into the room. There before you was what you had been waiting four years to see. The Mirror of the Erised was grander than anything you had ever imagined "I know, isn't it spectacular?" Harry says giving your hand a squeeze and flashing you that boyish grin that you had come to love. You look down, a slight blush rising to your cheeks. Why did he make you feel this way? A simple smile shouldn't be able to make your stomach explode with butterflies!

"Are you ready?" Harry asks "Yeah it's just, I've been waiting for this moment for so long, and now it's here. I-I don't know why I'm so nervous. I think I'm just a bit scared of what I'm going to see." "That's okay" Harry reassures you with another hand squeeze "You have a right to be nervous, after all the Mirror affects you differently. Just know that I'm going to be here right next to you. I mean, how bad can your heart's desire be?" You shrug, grateful for Harry's presence. Stepping forward, still holding Harry's hand, you walk into the path of the Mirror. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath before you open you eyes, ready to behold what you have been waiting four years for.

You start to gasp "wh-wait a sec" "What do you see?" Harry asks eagerly "I-I don't think it's working, I only see us. You and me. Just the two of us standing here and- oh shoot." You start to blush and turn to Harry to see that he was starting to blush too. "Oh God" you say putting your hand over your face. "Oh geez, I just realised, oh my goodness" you say absolutely mortified. "Hey" you hear Harry say as he gently removes your hand from your face and holds it in his own "it's alright, I..." he looks down and starts to blush even more "I've actually liked you for awhile" "Really?!" Your eyes widen in shock "Yea, but I never had the guts to tell you." He moves closer to you and cups the side of your face with his hand "But now, I can finally do what I've wanted to do for so long" And with that, he closes the space between you as he presses his lips to yours. You gasp, his lips were so soft and seemed like they were made to fit perfectly with your own. As you kiss him back he snakes the arm that isn't cupping your face around your waist, pulling you closer. Your lips move in and out in perfect sync, and after what seemed to short of a time you both pull away, breathing heavily. You look into his gorgeous green eyes and smile shyly. You both start to giggle and he touches his forehead to yours. "Wow" he breathes "Now I'm really glad we came" you say starting to giggle again "yea" he chuckles and presses his lips to yours, starting what will be the second kiss of many in the years to come.


End file.
